


Beautiful Mess

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: College, F/F, Useless Lesbians, bisexual Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Season 4 Au Stuff...Forgot to post it.





	Beautiful Mess

Buffy's head hit the desk for the third time and she winced. “Maybe this was a bad idea…” 

Elana looked up and wiped her mouth on her arm. “It was your idea to try this. I told you this position is a little tricky. Especially since you wanted to try it in a lecture hall.” 

She rolled her eyes. “So what...you're some sort of sex expert? Have you read all the books? Checked everything off the list?” 

“No. I did some googling. There's no need to snap at me, Summers.” 

Buffy sighed as she stared at the scattered clothes all over the carpet. “I'm sorry...I just...well I'm still so new to-you know…” The slayer blushed and couldn't meet Elana's eyes. 

The tigress smiled gently. “It's okay. Do you want to stop? I mean...you did cum.” 

“But what about you? I mean I haven't-Don't you want me to-I mean I kind of don't know how but I can-I don't know.” The blonde mumbled with an embarrassed huff. 

“Well you're pretty good with your hands I'll give you that. You don't have to go down on me if you're not ready.” 

“I...I hate this. I feel so nervous.” 

“That's called being normal.” 

“Right. That's what every girl wants to hear, Elana.” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

Buffy felt her face get hot again as she began to redress herself. “I...I just want to be sure I'm...Well that I'm up to par.” 

“Sex isn't a competition. Anyone who tells you that is an idiot.” 

Buffy cocked her head. “How did I end up finding you?” 

Elana chuckled and handed the shorter girl the skirt at her feet. “We both got lucky I suppose.”

“I guess we did.”


End file.
